Nora Valkyrie
Nora Valkyrie is a member of Team JNPR. She resides in Earth-ERTH. Appearance Nora stands at 5'1. She has short, orange hair, and eyes that are turqoise (though sometimes appear jade or aqua.) She wears pink, fingerless gloves, and a white top that has a cutout of a heart on the chest, with a line through it. She also wears a shorter, detached white sleeve on her left arm. Over the shirt, she wears a zippered navy blue bomber jacket with a damaged print of her emblem (a hammer) visible on the back and pink stripes along the sleeves. The pink bands of the jacket tighten on her upper arms. Swe wears a pink skirt with pleats that create some flair and two wide belt loops at the waist for her matching belt. She wears knee-high pink socks just visible above her calf-length boots, which are white with pink laces and black mid-wedges, soles and tips. She also has pink eyeshadow around the far upper corners of her eyes. Personality Nora can be described as either high-energy or completely insane by anyone who meets her. Extroverted and perfectly willing to take on anyone in a fight, she can come off a bit of an oddball who can't stop talking to save her life. Nora's zest for life doesn't hide that she's a dangerous, but effective factor in battle and can be easily convinced to go in between a conflict. No one should ever judge Nora by her appearance and personality as looks can be deceiving, especially in the case of the madcap Nora. Powers *Nora's Semblance allows her to conduct electricity. Most often, she does this in conjuction with her weapon of choice, a giant hammer named Magnhild. *Nora has enhanced strength, able to wield the giant Magnhild without much trouble. *Nora's hammer, Magnhild, has a grenade launcher form, which utilizes Dust, as well as Nora's electricity. The head of Magnhild is able to hold electricity for Nora to power herself whenever she wishes. Weaknesses *Nora is not entirely immune to electricity. History For history before ''RWBYA, see here.'' Nora was saved by Alan Nomaly as Fasttrack before the Argus Limited train went through a tunnel. When Alan explained where he came from and how he got to Earth-ERTH, Nora's primary thought was about why their Earth wasn't called Earth-RMNT or Remnant-RMNT, to which Alan retorted he'd be more curious as to why it's a "word" and not a group of numbers. Nora, alongside Jaune and Ren, taught Alan about the history of the huntsman schools and how their team worked while walking through Argus. She and Ren both convinced Jaune to stop being so hard on himself, with help from Alan as well. Nora was one of the ones to stay in Mantle until the Relic of Creation was retrieved from Atlas. Nora went with her Team and Alan to get help after their ship crashed, only to be ambushed by Salem's lackeys. At some point during the fight, Hazel used ice dust to freeze her partially. This ice was thawed by Alan transforming into Ultimate Heatblast. Appearances *''RWBYA'' (debut) Trivia *Nora's personality description was written by Clock.